Una copa y un basilisco
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Todo corre y entra en pánico. Seamos racionales, ¿qué queda por hacer? RonHermione, Regalo para JuliaHart del amigo invisible 2011 del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**Gui:**Hola! Esto es mi regalo del amigo invisible para **JuliaHart**. Espero que te guste.

**Disclaimer:**No soy Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Una copa y un basilisco<br>**

Todo era caos alrededor. Gente corriendo y corriendo, corriendo y corriendo y corriendo. Gritos, voces, tropiezos, llamadas. Hermione también corría, también gritaba, también tropezaba.

-¡Ron!-llamó al pelirrojo que corría delante de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Ron, ¡tenemos que hacer algo útil!

-¿Correr?

-¡No! ¡El horrocrux! ¿Qué hacemos con la copa?

-¡Sobretodo no perderla!

Hermione bufó y consiguió agarrar al chico para pararlo.

-Ya, deja de correr. Griphook se quedó con la espada, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya bueno, prefiero sobrevivir primero y pensar después..

-¡Ron! ¡El basilisco! El diario también era un horrocrux y Harry lo destruyó con un colmillo de basilisco, ¿recuerdas?

-Y... Y...-Ron intentó poner objeciónes.

-Pero es una mala idea... Necesitamos a Harry para abrir la cámara...

-¡De eso nada!-exclamó Ron. Agarró a Hermione por la mano y la llevo hacia las escaleras más cercanas. Segundo piso.

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa que intentó cambiar por enfado. Cuando ella deshechaba su idea, entonces Ron insistía en ella. ¿No podían ponerse de acuerdo? ¿O es que había mencionado que sin Harry no eran capaces de hacerlo?

Llegaron al cuarto de baño estropeado del segudo piso donde hace ya tanto habían ocurrido tantas cosas. Hermione se rememoró preparando la poción multijugos y sonrió. Ron se colocó delante de lavabo. Todo el padillo estaba vacío. No era un sitio por el que se pudiese huir.

-Veamos. Suena como a "jasa quese". Algo así, ¿no?

-¡Yo que sé, Ron! No hablo pársel y tu tampoco. Te dije que necesitábamos a...

-¡Callate que no me concentro!

Hermione esta vez estuvo segura. Sí que era por eso de "necesitar a Harry" por lo que Ron la había arrastrado hasta ahí y ponía caras raras intentando imitar el pársel. Pobre. Realmente era algo necio si pensaba que iba a conseguirlo.

-Mira Ron, yo creo que mejor cambiamos de idea y...

-¡Já! ¡Se abrió! Te lo dije...

Hermione era incapaz de hablar. ¡Lo había conseguido! Venga ya, seguro que esto era una alucinación propia de momentos así, en mitad de una guerra, el estrés, la...

-¡Vamos Hermione!-le cogió la mano y saltó con ella al vacío negro de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Cayeron durante tanto tiempo que Hermione se preguntó si eso tenía fondo. Pero lo tenía y Ron lo sabía. Sabía que iban a caer en algo asqueroso. Ya lo había vivudo una vez. La voz de Lockhart sonaba de nuevo en su cabeza. Llegaron.

-Hermione, es verdad... Tú nunca has estado aquí.

-No. Y da bastante mal rollo...

-Mira, mejor aquí abajo y nosotros solos que ahí arriba con todos esos mortífagos. Ven, es por aquí. Creo... La verdad es que yo no pasé de la muda del basilisco. Todo fue culpa del imbécil de Lockhart. Mira que usar esa varita rota... Claro que mejor, la habría liado parda. Ya sabes, nos iba a lanzar un obliviate. En fin, Harry no es más listo que yo. Supongo que encontró a Ginny relativamente pronto. Debede ser por aquí.

-Ron...

-¿Qué? Son solo serpientes de piedra.

-¡Las serpientes me dan igual! Es que...

-¿Qué?

-Da igual...

Hermione estaba intranquila. Cuando Ron hablaba se le pasaba, pero es que hablaba de cosas tan banales y sin importancia. Podría contar algo interesante, ¿no? Pero que no se quedase callado, por el amor de Merlin. Los pasos resonaban demasiado.

-¿Tu crees que el basilisco seguirá tal cual?

-Pues a lo mejor se ha descompuesto. Dudo que nadie lo haya movido. Aqui solo entramos cinco personas y un pájaro.

-Ya...

Los pasos siguieron resonando hasta que llegaron a esa sala tan grande. El basilisco estaba ahí. O su cadaver. Ron tenía razón, se había descompuesto un poco.

-Qué asco.

-Mira, cogemos los colmillos y nos vamos, ¿vale?

-Vamos a ello.

Arrancaron colmillos como si fuesen a preparar cincuenta pociones. Cargados hasta las cejas de colmillos volvieron a la entrada. Era una situacion bastante cómica y la incomodidad de Hermione había desaparecido. Incluso se permitió reir. Ron se rió también. Se habían entendido con mirarse. Fue genial.

El problema reapareció cuando estuvieron bajo la rampa de caída.

-¿Cómo subimos hasta ahí?

-Bueno, somos magos, ¿no?

-Oye Hermione... ¿Tienes la copa?

-Si.

-Pues sácala. Vamos a destruirla.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Venga! Harry destruyó el diario y yo el guardapelo. ¡Te toca la copa! No es fácil destruir una cosa de esas. No se lo podemos dejar todo a Harry...

-Pero... Mira, primero salimos y...

-¿Tu sabes el escándalo que hace eso? Aquí abajo llamará menos la atención.

-Ron, ¡yo no puedo!

-Ya verás como si. Eres la mejor bruja de nuestro curso. Si lo he hecho yo, ¡tú lo haces con los ojos cerrados! ¿No?

-No, Ron, eso no es cierto. Tú vuelas y yo no. Tú...

-Mira. Dame la copa. -Hermione se la tendió-. Ahora coge uno de los colmillos y clávaselo. No ha tenido tiempo de cogerte cariño, no te pondrá escenas asquerosas.

La amargura de la voz de Ron y lo que había dicho la retuvieron.

-¿Escenas asquerosas?

-Que te lo cuente otro.

-Bueno... Vale.

Suspiró tres o cuatro veces. Ron la miraba. No debe de costarte mucho imaginar en qué estaba pensando. Horrocruxes, el guardapelo, escenas asquerosas, dos figuras grotescamente familiares besándose...

Pero la repentina rapidez de Hermione arremetiendo contra el Horrocrux lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica pegó un grito y le clavó el colmillo a la copa... Que huyó rodando.

-¡Mierda!

Ron no pudo evitar reirse. Era cómico.

-¿Cómo piede rodar si tiene asas?

-Tiene vida. A lo mejor también tiene patas.

-Con patas no rodaría, Ron, andaría, pero da igual... Sujétala. Ahora tengo que clavarlo.

-¿Cómo...?

-He imaginado que era... Bueno, Malfoy.

Era mentira. Había imaginado a Lavender, pero moriría antes que decírselo a Ron. Además, le parecía un sentimiento muy cruel para una compañera de habitación. Malfoy servía igual.

-Bueno, te lo aguanto. Pero apunta bien. A Harry lo curó Fawkes pero porque Dumbledore estaba vivo. No quiero morir porque me claves un colmillo.

-Ay, cállate, ¿quieres?

Hermione apuntó lo suficientemente bien. El Horrocrux no le hizo nada más que gritarle cuando lo mató. Claro que el grito que pegó los dejó sordos a los dos.

-Bueno, asunto resuelto. Coge los colmillos, Ron. Nos vamos.

-¿Conoces algún hechizo que nos eleve?

-Bueno, eh... Había pensado en escobas... Estoy intentando encontrar otra cosa, porque lo de la escoba no me entu...

-¿Escoba? ¡_Accio escoba_!

-¿Qué haces? ¿Y si es la de algún mortifago y viene con ella? ¿Cómo...?

-Mira, ahí hay una.

Hermione se calló. Realmente no quería subir a ese trasto. Sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo, además con doble cargamento de colmillos porque Ron necesitaba las manos. Una para llevar la escoba, la otra para sujetarla. Hermione iba sentada delante de él. Todo un desafío. Esto es la guerra, le había dicho Ron, sin posibilidad de discusión. Hoy nadie se andaba con memeces.

Encontraron a Harry cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres. Le explicaron lo que habían estado haciendo y el porqué de la cantidad estrepitosa de colmillos que llevaban en los brazos. Al final había sido una buena idea. Luego, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Harry oyó estrepito de colmillos y bufó. Ron estaba hablando tan tranquila e inconscientemente cuando tuvo que tirarlo todo porque algo — muy agradable — se le echaba encima. Hermione escuchaba atentamente a Ron y se quedó tan maravillada que se impulsó a besarle. Cosas de elfos, dudo que nadie a parte de Hermione recuerde la frase. Harry recordará la gracia del asunto. Ron, el beso. Y Hermione también, claro.

Tras ese instante (podríais elegir otro momento — Harry molesto. Ron encantado — estto no ocurre siempre. Vete tú a saber si podremos despues) todo fue más simple. Todo era factible, todo era posible. La vida podía ser rosa. Tanto Ron como Hermione podían ser felices.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
